Un encuentro puede cambiarlo todo
by Uzumaki D. Lucy
Summary: Lucy ama a Natsu, pero ella cree que este amor no es correpondido. Que hara Natsu cuando vea a Lucy en los brazos de otro?
1. El encuentro inesperado

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic. Sera un Sting x Lucy y un poco de Natsu x Lucy. Sin mas, os dejo con el fic.

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**\- ****El encuentro**

Era un día soleado en Magnolia, une chica rubia abría sus grandes ojos marrones.

\- Que buen día! Me pregunto si debería tomar una misión, después de todo no tengo suficiente dinero para pagar la renta.

La chica se fue a tomar un baño y luego se vistió. Eligio una blusa de tirantes blanca con una minifalda verde y unas botas a juego con la blusa. Después se dispuso a agarrarse el pelo como siempre con un lazo del mismo color que la falda.

\- Bien, ya estoy lista para ir al gremio.

Lucy fue al gremio como todos los días y vio algo que no le gusto mucho.

Lissana estaba tomando la mano de Natsu. Lucy ya sabía que estaba enamorada de Natsu y que era un amor no correspondido, pero aun así le dolió bastante.

\- Hola Lucy, que tal estás hoy?- Pregunto Mirajane con su habitual sonrisa

\- Bien Mira-chan – respondió Lucy con una sonrisa algo triste.

\- Lu-chan, que bien que estas aquí! Encontré una misión a la que podrías ir con Natsu para que puedas pagar la renta! - dijo Levy.

\- Muchas gracias Levy! Tomare la misión pero creo que iré sola, si voy con Natsu la mitad del dinero será para arreglar los destrozos…

\- Pero no deberías ir sola, te podría pasar algo

\- No te preocupes, estaré bien, es una misión muy fácil – le aseguro Lucy

\- De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo

Lucy cogió la misión fue a su casa para recoger sus cosas, serian 3 días en una ciudad cerca de Magnolia. La misión era atrapar a unos ladrones.

Cuando termino de recoger sus cosas, fue a la estación para tomar el tren.

Al entrar al tren, oyó unas voces conocidas para ella.

\- Rogue, en qué consiste la misión?

\- Atrapar a unos ladrones.

\- Sting-kun es el mejor, seguro que lo hara en poco tiempo.

\- Fro piensa lo mismo.

Lucy fue a ver de quien eran esas voces, y encontró a los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth junto a sus gatos.

\- Mira quien está aquí, la compañera de Natsu-san – dijo Sting

\- Pero por que no están Salamander y el gato idiota con ella? - pregunto Lector.

\- Oye rubia, ven aquí – llamo El Dragon Slayer de la luz.

\- Tú también eres rubio así que no me llames asi ! – le gritó la maga de Espíritus Estelares

\- Porque no esta Salamander contigo? – pregunto Rogue

\- Eso no os importa –respondió Lucy

\- Y si me importa lo que haces, rubia? – dijo Sting con un tono seductor

Lucy se sonrojó con eso. El mago de Sabertooth empezó a reir.

\- Te sonrojas solo con eso? No me imagino como estabas cuando lo hiciste con Natsu-san

\- Que dices? Yo no hice nada con Natsu- exclamo Lucy, roja como un tomate

\- Lo harías conmigo?

Lucy se sonrojo aun más y Sting estallo de la risa. Lector también empezó a reir.

\- Se gussssssssssssssssssssssssstan- dijo el gato rojo

\- Cállate! – dijeron Sting y Lucy al mismo tiempo.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron y bajaron del tren.

\- Que misión tienes aquí? –le pregunto Sting a la maga

\- Atrapar a unos ladrones – respondió Lucy

\- Nosotros también – dijo Frosch

\- Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros – dijo Rogue que no había hablado en todo el viaje.

\- De acuerdo, pero no destrocéis mucho

* * *

Que os a parecido? Bien, mal? Acepto críticas, tomatazos y golpes.

Por favor, dejen reviews.

Hasta pronto-


	2. Descubriendo algo nuevo

Hoooooooolaaaaaaaa! Como están? Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de "Un encuentro puede cambiarlo todo".

"_pensamientos"_

Les dejo con el capi.

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Descubriendo algo nuevo**

Lucy y los otros fueron a casa de la persona que hizo la petición. Al llegar, se toparon con una escena no muy buena: Unas cuantas personas estaban en el suelo, inconscientes y heridas.

\- Que ha pasado aquí? – pregunto la maga celestial a un hombre que parecía estar consciente

\- Fueron los la-drones, se lo llevaron ca-si to-d-do. Por favor, ayúdenos – dijo el hombre con la voz entrecortada

\- Bien! Vamos a patear traseros- dijo Sting con una sonrisa en los labios

\- Espera, primero tenemos que curar a esta gente- le dijo Lucy a Sting

\- De acuerdo, pero rápido

Lucy curó a los heridos con la ayuda de Lector y Frosch. Cuando terminó de curarlos, agradeció a los exceeds y partieron junto a Sting y Rogue. Encontraron a los ladrones en unos minutos gracias a sus olores.

\- Rugido del dragón blanco!- gritó el Dragon Slayer lanzando un rayo blanco que los ladrones lograron esquivar

\- Puerta de los Gemelos, Ábrete, Géminis ! - exclamó Lucy y los Gemelos aparecieron transformándose en Lucy – Hagámoslo!

Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos...  
Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,  
Hazte conocer a mí  
O Tetrabiblos...  
Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas...  
Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola  
O ochenta y ocho signos...  
Brillen!  
Urano Metria !

Una luz amarilla cegó a todos durante un tiempo. Cuando la luz se disipó, se podían ver unas figuras en el suelo.

\- No está mal, rubia – dijo Sting

\- Sting-kun también podría haberlos dejado inconscientes – dijo orgulloso Lector

\- Fro piensa lo mismo

Después de derrotar a los ladrones, los llevaron a los aldeanos que hicieron la petición.

\- Muy buen trabajo, Sabertooth y Fairy Tail, muchas gracias por todo. Aquí tenéis el dinero – agradeció un anciano

\- No fue nada, si necesita algo, no dude en decírnoslo

Lector y Sting estaban hablando de cosas sin importancia, pero Lucy estaba pensando en Natsu _"Tengo que intentar olvidarlo, cueste lo que cueste, para el soy solo su compañera de equipo"._

\- Qué pasa, rubia? Acaso estás pensando en mi? – preguntó juguetonamente el Dragon Slayer blanco

\- Por qué estaría pensando en ti? Además tu también eres rubio así que no me llames así!

\- Es por Salamander, verdad? – preguntó Rogue

\- Por qué dices eso? – dijo nerviosa la maga

\- Estoy seguro que sientes algo más que amistad por él, me equivoco?

Lucy se quedó en silencio. Sting, por su parte, estaba algo molesto con ese comentario, sin saber por qué, estaba furioso. Rogue los miraba a los dos _"Creo que Salamander tendrá que luchar si quiere que Lucy se quede a su lado "._

Estaba anocheciendo. Los magos fueron a un hotel para pasar la noche, pero solo les quedaba una habitación con tres camas. A Sting y a Rogue no les importaba, pero Lucy estaba avergonzada al tener que compartir la habitación con ellos.

Rogue notó la vergüenza de Lucy y le puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla.

Lucy decidió ir a tomar un baño para relajarse y los excedes fueron con ella. Rogue y Sting se quedaron mirando el cielo desde la ventana.

\- Sting – llamó el Dragon Slayer de las sombras a su amigo

\- Qué pasa? – preguntó Sting

\- Sientes algo por Lucy, verdad?

\- Sentir algo por esa rubia? Imposible, se enoja con facilidad y no para de gritar – respondió el rubio algo nervioso por esa pregunta

\- Estás seguro? Te molesta cuando piensa en Salamander, verdad?

\- A mí no me importa lo que hagan.

Lucy estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando vio que Lector y Frosch estaban casi dormidos. Salió de la bañera, se vistió con unos shorts blancos y un top azul celeste para estar cómoda y salió del baño con los exceeds en brazos.

Cuando Sting vió que Lucy salía del baño con Lector en brazos y esa ropa tan provocativa pensó _"Es preciosa "_. Empezó a mirar detalladamente cada parte de su cuerpo: Su pelo rubio y brillante como el sol, sus grandes ojos marrones, sus labios carnosos y rosados, su piel blanca y suave, sus enormes y redondos pechos que volverían loco a cualquiera, su pequeña cintura, sus largas y bonitas piernas. Ahora que la miraba bien, era preciosa, como una princesa.

La maga estelar dejó a Lector y a Frosch en la cama y los miró con ternura. Cuando subió la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban detenidamente se sonrojó. Rogue que lo estaba mirando todo, escondido en el baño, prestaba mucha atención a lo que haría su amigo.

Sting empezó a acercarse a Lucy peligrosamente. Esta, por su parte, se sonrojó a más no poder y retrocedió hasta llegar a la pared. Sting puso sus brazos a cada lado de la maga, hundió su cara en el cuello de ella, tenía un olor delicioso, fresas y vainilla.

\- Qué haces, Sting? – preguntó Lucy nerviosa y roja como un tomate.

Sting no respondió, solo empezó a lamer parte del cuello de la chica. Ella se estremeció al contacto, pero no intentó pararlo. El seguía sus instintos, no le quedaba mucho autocontrol.

Sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros, cuando de repente…

* * *

Os lo dejé en el mejor momento, qué os a parecido?

Quisiera agradecer a los que leen mi fic, enserio muchas gracias ^^.Por favor, dejen reviews, eso me animara para continuar.

Hasta pronto.


	3. ¿Amor o deseo?

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Aquí os traigo la continuación. Espero que os guste.

Narración

"_pensamientos"_

\- Dialogo

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Amor o deseo?**

Sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros, cuando de repente…

\- Se gusssssssssssssssssssstan- dijo un exceed rojo con un tono divertido

\- Fro piensa lo mismo – dijo otro verde con traje de rana

Sting se separó de Lucy avergonzado "Casi" pensó. Lucy, por su parte, estaba roja como un tomate _"¿Porque me hizo eso? ¿Y porque mi corazón late tan rápido?"._

Rogue salió de su escondite con una media sonrisa.

\- Sting-kun, ¿qué le estabas haciendo a Lucy? – dijo Lector aguantándose la risa al ver a su compañero sonrojado

\- ¿Qué dices? Yo no estaba haciendo nada – dijo Sting orgulloso

\- Lo vimos todo – dijo Rogue serio

\- ¡¿Tu también?! – dijo el Dragon Slayer de la luz asombrado

\- Ya hablaremos más tarde – dijo Rogue al ver que su amigo no hablaría en presencia de la rubia

Sting salió de la habitación y empezó a caminar perdido en sus pensamientos _"¿Porqué tenía tantas ganas de besarla? Puede que sienta deseo hacia ella. Si, seguramente es eso". _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos.

\- Sting-kun, por fin te encontramos – dijo Lector alegre

\- Sting, ¿ te gusta Lucy? – dijo Rogue con una expresión seria

\- No, ¿Cómo podría gustarme alguien que siempre grita y se enoja tan fácilmente?, solo es deseo –dijo molesto su compañero

\- ¿Estás seguro que sólo es deseo? – preguntó el Dragon Slayer de las sombras

\- Claro, no puedo enamorarme tan fácilmente –dijo decidido el rubio

Sting continuó caminando un rato mientras sus compañeros fueron a dormir. Cuando volvió a la habitación, encontró a todos durmiendo pero algo le molestó: Lector y Frosch estaban durmiendo sobre los pechos de Lucy y ella los abrazaba.

Por la mañana, Lucy despertó y lo primero que hizo fue ir a bañarse. Cuando terminó, se vistió con un top blanco con un diseño de flores moradas, una minifalda morada a juego con su top que dejaba ver sus largas piernas, sandalias blancas y un lazo en el pelo del mismo color que su falda y bajó a desayunar

Un mago rubio abría sus ojos azules sin ver a nadie a su alrededor. Buscó con la mirada algo que le indicara la hora, cuando entraron sus compañeros a la habitación.

\- Buenos días –dijeron Lector y Frosch al mismo tiempo

\- Buenos días – respondió Sting cansado

\- Hoy iremos de compras ya que necesitamos cosas antes de irnos –dijo Rogue llamando la atención del rubio

\- ¿Y porque tengo que ir? – preguntó fastidiado

\- Porque tendrás que acompañar a Lucy – dijo Rogue

\- ¿Por qué tengo que acompañar a una rubia? ¿Acaso no sabe defenderse sola?

\- Porque tendrás que coger sus cosas – le dijo al Dragon Slayer que estaba muy molesto

Sting se preparó y salieron a comprar. Rogue y los exceeds fueron a comprar comida al supermercado mientras Sting y Lucy se quedaron solos. Lucy entró en una tienda que vendía vestidos muy bonitos. Se probó une vestido y al salir del vestidor, Sting la vio. Era un vestido corto de color azul noche que dejaba sus piernas al descubierto. Su pelo estaba suelto y los mechones caían sobre sus hombros. El escote dejaba ver gran parte de sus enormes y redondos pechos. _"Es solo deseo, contrólate Sting"._

\- ¿Qué tal me veo? – preguntó contenta la maga Estelar

\- No está mal, rubia –dijo Sting escondiendo su sonrojo

\- ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así! –le dijo gritando la rubia

\- No grites que no estoy sordo

Lucy se puso su ropa normal enojada, compró el vestido y se fue. Sting decidió dejarla , fue a un restaurante a comer y volvió al hotel algo tarde.

\- Sting, ¿Dónde está Lucy? –le preguntó su amigo serio

\- ¿No está aquí?

\- No ha vuelto, pensábamos que estaba contigo- dijo Rogue preocupado

\- Supongo que tendré que ir a buscarla – dijo Sting suspirando

Sting salió a buscar a Lucy, pero no encontraba su olor por ninguna parte. _"Estoy preocupado, pero, ¿Por qué? Si no me importa lo que le pase, ¿O sí?"_.

Al cabo de un rato, encontró un rastro de su olor, pero no estaba sola, había 3 olores más que no reconocía. Empezó a correr y encontró una escena muy molesta: 2 hombres estaban accorralando a Lucy mientras otro tenía sus llaves.

\- Dejadme en paz –dijo mientras intentaba no llorar.

\- Mira como se resiste – dijo uno de los hombres mirándola con una mirada pervertida

\- Y si no te dejamos, ¿qué? –le dijo el otro acercando su boca a su cuello y tocando uno de sus pechos.

\- Si no la dejáis, juro que os matare de la forma más horrible – dijo Sting agarrando del cuello al hombre que tocaba sus pechos.

\- Oye, ¿qué haces? ¿Acaso estás loco? –le dijeron los otros 2 hombres acercándose

Sting lanzó al hombre que tenía agarrado unos metros lejos, quedando inconsciente. Uno de los hombres intentó darle un golpe pero le esquivó con agilidad y lo envió a volar hacia el tercer hombre, derrotándolos a todos y recuperando las llaves de Lucy.

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado por la rubia

Lucy no decía nada, estaba temblando ya que aun tenía miedo, pero también tenía frio. Sting la abrazó para reconfortarla y Lucy correspondió al abrazo, se sentía segura con él. Se quedaron así un rato_, "Ahora lo sé, esto no es solo deseo, es amor"_ pensaba Sting. Lo que no sabían, era que un mago de pelo rosa los había visto abrazados, _"Porque me haces esto, Lucy"._

* * *

Bien, espero que os haya gustado, por fin puse a Natsu. ¿Qué pasará después? Eso lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo. Por favor, dejad reviews.

¡Hasta prontooooo!


	4. Una sugerencia tentadora

HOLAAAAAA! QUE TAL? Bueno yo aquí escondiéndome para que no me maten…

De verdad que lo siento mucho por tardar tanto en actualizar, no tenía inspiración.

Bueno, os dejo con la continuación

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Una sugerencia tentadora**

Después de estar abrazados un rato, Lucy se calmo, pero estaba tan cómoda que no quería separarse de Sting. Sting, por su parte, estaba en la misma situación, le encantaba el olor de la maga y esa piel tan suave. Lucy se durmió al cabo de un rato y cuando Sting se dio cuenta de eso, la tomo como una princesa y volvió al hotel donde les esperaban sus amigos.

\- Sting-kun, ¿está bien Lucy? – preguntó un exceed rojo con preocupación

\- Sí, está dormida, después de lo que paso supongo que estará cansada –respondió el rubio

-¿Que paso exactamente? – pregunto el chico de pelo negro

\- Unos hombres intentaron aprovecharse de ella – dijo Sting con furia

\- Deberíamos ayudarla a entrenar por si pasa algo – dijo Rogue con su expresión fría

\- Tienes razón, volveremos mañana al gremio a avisar que nos iremos un tiempo a entrenar con Lucy –sugirió el rubio con seriedad

\- Estoy de acuerdo – afirmo su amigo

Y así, se fueron a dormir, aunque Sting no podía ya que estaba pensando en lo que sintió al ver a esos hombres tocando a su Lucy _"Ella es mía, no dejare que nadie más le haga daño, ni siquiera Natsu-san"_.

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en levantarse fue Rogue, seguido por los exceeds y Sting.

\- Despierta rubia, tenemos que irnos – dijo Sting

\- Déjame dormir un poco mas –respondió media dormida Lucy

\- Como quieras –dijo Sting

El dragon Slayer blanco entro en la cama de la rubia y empezó a acariciarle el pelo. Lucy se levanto de golpe al sentir unas manos tocando su pelo.

\- ¡Jajajaja, deberías haber visto tu cara! – dijo riendo Sting

Lucy, enojada, intento golpear a Sting a la cara, pero este esquivo el golpe y Lucy empezó a perseguirlo para golpearlo mientras Lector, Frosch y Rogue miraban la escena con una sonrisa.

\- Nunca había visto a Sting tan feliz –dijo el Dragon Slayer de las sombras

\- Yo tampoco – continúo Lector

Lucy seguía intentando darle un golpe a Sting pero no lo conseguía. Al cabo de un rato se canso y se dio cuenta que estaba sola con Sting.

-¿Adonde fueron los otros? - preguntó confusa

-No lo sé, seguramente volverán después.

\- Ya que acabamos la misión, debería irme –dijo la maga pero sin saber por qué se sintió triste

\- Por cierto, Rogue y yo pensamos que deberías entrenar un tiempo y nosotros te ayudaremos –dijo Sting con una sonrisa

-¿En serio? –preguntó Lucy emocionada

\- Si, teníamos pensado volver a nuestros gremios y avisarles, creo que serán unos meses además también podrías…

Sting no pudo terminar la frase ya que sintió unos brazos rodeándolo y un olor a lágrimas.

\- Estoy muy agradecida, de verdad, gracias…En realidad, ayer cuando esos hombres intentaron hacerme algo, tuve mucho miedo… incluso llegué a pensar que me matarían pero cuando llegaste y me salvaste –dijo la rubia entre lagrimas pero no pudo continuar ya que un dedo estaba sobre sus labios.

\- No hace falta que digas nada, quiero que sepas que te protegeré siempre, no lo olvides

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos mientras que se perdían en los ojos del otro.

"_Esos ojos chocolate que me vuelven loco _"pensó Sting. _"Esos ojos azules que me hacen sentir segura _"pensó Lucy. Inconscientemente, ambos empezaron a acercarse hasta que solo unos pocos centímetros separaban sus labios. Sting acorto esa distancia y se dieron un dulce beso.

La maga de Espíritus Estelares estaba sorprendida pero correspondió al beso. Se separaron por falta de aire.

\- Yo…-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Se gusssssstan- dijo Lector con una sonrisa mientras Rogue y Frosch salían del armario.

-¿¡Desde cuando estáis allí!?- grito Sting muy sonrojado.

\- Estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo – dijo Rogue divertido

\- Entonces…- dijo Lucy avergonzada

\- Bueno tenemos que ir a la estación o perderemos el tren –aviso Lector

\- Fro piensa lo mismo

Y así fueron a la estación de trenes y tomaron el tren que les llevaría de regreso a sus gremios…

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno aquí está el capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado y no olvidéis dejar reviews por favor, me sube mucho el ánimo. /

¡Hasta pronto!


	5. Vuelta al gremio

**¡Hola a todos! Lo siento muuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho por el retraso, no tenía NADA de inspiración, incluso pensé en abandonar el fic hasta que por fin me vino una idea, de verdad lo siento.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este fic, los reviews me animan a continuar. Muchas gracias**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Hago esto solo por diversión.**

**Vuelta al gremio.**

Lucy caminaba hacia el gremio después viaje en tren_" Me pregunto cómo se tomaran el entrenamiento con Sting"_ Pensó la maga estelar _«Bueno a Erza, Gray y Wendy no creo que les moleste mucho, pero a Natsu…Un momento, porque me importa tanto lo que piense Natsu? De todas formas seguro que está demasiado ocupado con Lissana"_ pensó entristecida_" Después de todo solo soy una amiga para él"_ Con ese pensamiento llegó al gremio y abrió la puerta para dejar ver a todos los integrantes festejando y peleando como de costumbre.

\- ¡Te voy a patear el trasero, cerebro de llama! ¡Ice make: Lanza!- gritaba un mago peli azul mientras lanzaba una lanza de hielo

\- ¡Tú te lo has buscado, cubito de hielo! ¡Rugido del dragón de fuego! – respondía otro mago peli rosa con su ataque quemado una mesa donde estaba un pelinegro comiendo hierro acompañado de su gato.

\- ¿Una pelea? ¡Me apunto, Gehe!¡Estás muerto, Salamander! - rió mientras atacaba

Lamentablemente uno de los golpes fue a parar donde estaba el pastel de Erza. Titania estaba cabizbaja con el pelo tapándole los ojos. Cuando levanto la cabeza, Gray, Natsu y Gajeel se asustaron por la mirada que les dirigía Erza. Tragaron saliva, estaban realmente jodidos.

\- ¡Me dejasteis sin pastel! – Grito enfurecida dándoles una paliza a los que se atrevieron a dañar su preciado pastel. Todos sabían lo mucho que le gustaba el pastel a Erza, por eso nadie que quiera seguir con vida hacia enfurecer a Titania.

\- Eso fue un buen golpe – decía Mirajane

\- Creo que Erza-san ya ha acabado – decía la Dragon Slayer de viento mientras caminaba hacia los heridos para curarlos

Los demás veían la escena con una gotita en la cabeza. Lucy sonreía nerviosa, Erza daba miedo.

\- Lu-chan, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te fue bien en la misión? – pregunto la amante de los libros sonriendo acercándose a la rubia.

\- Si, por primera vez recibí la paga completa, ¡ahora ya no tengo que preocuparme por la renta de este mes! - Su sonrisa era falsa, Levy lo noto y , preocupada, le pregunto:

\- Me estas escondiendo algo, ¿verdad? – pregunto la peli azul

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices Levy-chan?

\- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

\- En realidad… -y le conto lo que sucedió durante la misión. El encuentro con los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth, la misión, cuando Sting la salvo de los hombres que intentaron sobrepasarse con ella, la propuesta del rubio incluso el beso – Y eso es lo que paso

\- ¡Eso es maravilloso Lu-chan! ¡Estoy muy contenta por ti, de verdad! Así podrás intentar olvidar a Natsu y darle una oportunidad a Sting! – sonrió la peli azul. Ella sabía lo que la rubia sentía por aquel Dragon Slayer y que le dolía el no ser correspondida, pero, su sufrimiento podría acabar si se enamorara de otra persona

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo de Natsu? – pregunto sonrojada

\- ¡Oh vamos, Lu-chan! Todo el mundo lo ha notado menos el – dijo despreocupadamente la maga de escritura solida

Natsu estaba siendo curado por Wendy_" este olor… ¡Es Lucy! Pero porque estaba abrazando a Sting? Aquí hay algo raro… Tendré que preguntárselo, pero primero… tendré que esperar a que Wendy acabe de curarme"_ pensó cierto Dragon Slayer de pelo rosa.

\- Oh Lucy, Bienvenida!– decía Mirajane –¿cómo te fue?

\- Muy bien – respondió la maga estelar con una sonrisa

\- Lucy… tenemos que hablar – dijo Natsu serio

\- ¿Natsu? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto confundida la de ojos chocolate

\- ¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¡¿Desde cuándo Sting y tu sois tan cercanos?! ¡Te vi mientras lo abrazabas! ¿Acaso te quieres unir a Sabertooth? – gritó lleno de furia el hijo de Igneel

\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Sting y yo solo hicimos parte de la misión juntos ya que el enemigo era el mismo! ¡Además, no soy de nadie así que puedo abrazar a quien quiera! ¡Sabes que amo a Fairy Tail y que no abandonaría a mis compañeros! Por cierto, me iré 3 meses a entrenar con él para ser más fuerte.- dijo a punto de derramar lágrimas. ¿Tan poca confianza tenia Natsu en ella?

El gremio se quedó en silencio tras lo que dijo la rubia. Algunos la miraban un poco tristes ya que no la verían en tres meses, otros miraban a Natsu para ver como reaccionaria.

\- Haz lo que quieras. Happy, nos vamos – dijo con voz seria y una mirada llena de tristeza al pensar que su amiga se enamoraría del Dragon Slayer de la luz y se iría con él. Lucy tenía razón, el no tenía derecho a obligarla a nada.

\- ¡Aye! – exclamo el exceed volando hacia su mejor amigo.

Él la amaba, pero ella no se daba cuenta. No podía decírselo ya que tenía miedo de que ella pensara en él como un amigo y nada más.

\- ¿Lucy es verdad lo que has dicho? - pregunto Erza un poco triste por la partida de la rubia. Aunque sería solo 3 meses, se había acostumbrado a su presencia, era como una hermana

\- Si Erza, pero no te preocupes, solo serán 3 meses. Además, ¡quiero ser más fuerte para proteger a los que amo! – dijo sonriendo a la pelirroja

\- Está bien, pero cuídate mucho y si Sting trata de sobrepasarse contigo, deseará no haber nacido – aseguro la maga clase-S

\- Lucy, ten cuidado – se despidió Wendy

\- Te extrañare, Lu-chan – dijo Levy

\- No te rindas – aconsejo Gray

\- Hacéis que parezca que me voy para siempre, el tiempo pasara rápido – Lucy estaba al borde del llanto- Bueno, me voy

Y así, la maga estelar se despidió del gremio y se fue a preparar sus cosas para ir a entrenar. Llegó a su apartamento y cogió sus pertenencias para luego guardarlas en una maleta de tamaño mediano. Se fue a dormir, partiría al amanecer y llegaría a la ciudad donde se encontraba el gremio de Sabertooth por la mañana. Se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir ya que al día siguiente tendría que madrugar.

Lucy despertó en forma.

\- Bien, hoy es el día, ¿qué me pondré? - se preguntó a sí misma la maga

Se dio un buen baño caliente y salió en toalla. Se vistió con una falda simple de color blanco y una blusa de tirantes amarilla con detalles en blanco que marcaba su cintura y sus pechos. Después se puso sus botas blancas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Revisó para ver si no le hacía falta nada más y salió de su apartamento _"En tres meses podre intentar olvidarte, Natsu, espero conseguirlo"._

Cuando llegó a la estación de trenes, se subió al tren que la llevaría con Sting, sin saber que alguien la seguía...

**Bueno aquí está el capitulo, espero que os haya gustado y me vuelvo a disculpar por el retraso.**

**¿Reviews que me animan?, ¿Tomatazos?, ¿Amenazas de muerte?**

**Hasta pronto.**


	6. Sabertooth

**¡Hola a todos! Lo siento por el retraso, no tenía mucho tiempo ( ni inspiración) por las clases. Por cierto, en este fic hare como que Jiemma aun es el maestro de Sabertooth.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este fic, los reviews me animan a continuar. Muchas gracias. Espero que os guste este cap.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Hago esto solo por diversión.**

**Sabertooth**

Lucy estaba sentada mirando por la ventana del tren que la llevaría al gremio de Sabertooth. Sting quería que se reunieran allí para explicarle la situación al maestro Jiemma. Estaba un poco nerviosa, no por el hecho de tener que ir al gremio rival de Fairy Tail, tampoco por Minerva, lo que la ponía más nerviosa era que pasaría bastante tiempo con Sting. No sabía porque, pero aquel rubio de ojos azules como el mar que hacían que se perdiera en ellos hacia que su corazón latiera mas rápido, que se pusiera nerviosa y se sonrojara cuando se acercaba a ella.

Mientras tanto, un mago pelirosa llamado Natsu estaba mareado en el mismo tren. Le preocupaba que Lucy se fuera a entrenar con Sting. Hacía poco que había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia la rubia maga. No dejaría que se la quitasen tan fácilmente, lucharía por ella. Fue por esa razón que la siguió para protegerla en caso de que el rubio le hiciera algo. No tenía que ser descubierto, sino la maga estelar se enojaría mucho, reclamándole que no confiaba lo suficiente en ella, y lo que menos quería era que ella se alejara de él.

El tren llego a su destino: una gran y bonita ciudad_. "Así que esta es la ciudad en la que viven los miembros de Sabertooth"_ pensó Lucy. Natsu, al sentir que el tren se había parado, salió disparado hacia fuera aliviado que por fin hubiera llegado. Tenía que ser cuidadoso para que Lucy no lo descubriera.

Lucy pregunto a la primera persona que vio donde estaba el gremio de Sabertooth y caminó hacia donde le dijo aquella persona sin darse cuenta que Natsu aun la seguía. Llego en cuestión de minutos y espero a Sting, ya que él le había dicho que esperara en frente del gremio y que irían a ver al maestro juntos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sting y Rogue llegaron junto con sus exceeds, lo que hizo que Natsu se pusiera alerta.

\- ¡Hey, rubia, cuánto tiempo!- saludó alegre el Dragon Slayer de la luz

\- Hola, Lucy, ¿cómo estás? - dijo Rogue sin expresión en su rostro

\- Hola - dijeron los exceeds con una sonrisa

\- Buenos días, chicos, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparos - respondió la rubia sonriendo.

\- ¿ Natsu-san no vino contigo? -pregunto Sting algo molesto. ¿Cómo pudo el dejar que Lucy viajara sola? No paraba de hablar de la amistad y los lazos del gremio, y ni siquiera acompañaba a su compañera de equipo.

\- No, cuando le dije lo del entrenamiento, se enfado y se fue -dijo con algo de tristeza- pero no pasa nada, ya estoy aquí, hablaremos con Jiemma e iremos a entrenar- dijo con una sonrisa falsa, cosa que notaron todos.

\- Entonces, entremos

Cuando las puertas del gremio se abrieron, todos miraron quien había venido, al ver que el equipo de los dragones gemelos venía con alguien más, empezaron a murmurar.

\- ¿Esa no es la chica que perdió contra Minerva en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos?- pregunto un mago de pelo castaño

\- Si, es ella, creo que se llamaba Lucy Heartfilia, pero ¿acaso no es una maga de Fairy Tail? - pregunto otro mago

\- ¿Que hace una hada aquí? Y además con Sting y Rogue

\- No lo sé, pero tendrá problemas ya que Minerva esta aquí- dijo una maga de pelo rojo pensando en lo que haría la hija del maestro cuando se enterara

\- ¿Qué haces, aquí? - pregunto enojada Minerva cuando vio quien había entrado

\- Lo que haga no te importa - respondió con una mirada de determinación la Heartfilia

\- Si entras en mi territorio, si me importa

\- Déjalo, Minerva, está con nosotros, tenemos que hablar con el maestro -dijo Sting con una mirada amenazante

\- ¿Porque hay tanto ruido?- dijo el maestro de Sabertooth saliendo de su despacho- ¿Eh? ¿Qué hace la hija de Makarov aquí?

\- Maestro, le explicaremos todo, pero en privado, por favor - explico Rogue

\- Esta bien, entrad a mi despacho

Entraron al despacho de Jiemma y Sting le explico todo al maestro: la misión que hicieron juntos, el entrenamiento,etc.

El maestro lo pensó un poco, pero al final, acepto de mala gana que Sting y Rogue entrenaran a Lucy. Agradecieron a maestro y salieron afuera con una sonrisa. Natsu, al ver que Lucy salía con una sonrisa, se enojo, eso significaba que entrenaría con el rubio.

\- ¿Adonde iremos a entrenar? - pregunto Lucy

\- Entrenaremos en un bosque cerca de aquí pero primero tenemos que ir a coger nuestras cosas - respondió Sting, feliz por poder pasar tiempo con su rubia

\- ¿Vivís juntos?

\- Si, vivimos juntos en el mismo apartamento, mira ya llegamos

El apartamento era bastante grande por fuera. Entraron dentro y Lucy quedo bastante sorprendida ya que estaba todo muy ordenado: el salón era grande con las paredes de color blanco. En el centro, había una mesa de madera y unos sofás de color marrón claro, debajo había una alfombra marrón oscuro. A la derecha, había una cocina de color gris con paredes rojas. A la izquierda del salón, había un pasillo que conducía a dos habitaciones, una en frente de otra. La primera era con paredes azules y muebles de color blanco con detalles amarillos, supuso que era la habitación de Sting y Lector. La de Rogue y Frosch con paredes blancas y muebles negros con detalles en gris. Cada habitación tenía una sala de baño color azul.

\- ¡Qué bonito apartamento! Me sorprende que la habitación de Sting este tan ordenada

\- Jeje, es que Rogue odia el desorden - dijo Sting con una gotita en la cabeza

Sting y Rogue prepararon sus cosas y salieron de la casa. Natsu, por su parte, estaba planeando como iba a separar a Sting de Lucy, para evitar que le quitase a Lucy. Ella era suya, y de nadie más.

**Bueno aquí está el capitulo, espero que os haya gustado y lamento que no haya mucho romance, pero no os preocupéis, ¡que en el próximo habrá mas celos y romance!**

**¿Reviews que me animan?, ¿Tomatazos?, ¿Amenazas de muerte?**

**Hasta pronto.**


	7. Natsu, ¿celoso?

**¡Hola a todos! Lo siento por el retraso, no tenía mucha inspiración. Este capítulo tendrá CELOS ya que muchas personas me lo han pedido.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic, me hace muy feliz. Me hace mucha ilu recibir un review y ver a todos los que han marcado la historia como favorita. Al final del cap habrá una escena un poco subidita de tono (gracias a mi mente pervertida) así que YO YA OS HE AVISADO. Espero que os guste este cap.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Hago esto solo por diversión.**

**Natsu, ¿celoso?**

Lucy, Sting y Rogue caminaban animadamente junto a los exceeds. Natsu,por su parte, los estaba siguiendo de lejos. Se sentía como un acosador, pero no dejaría a Lucy en manos de ese idiota pervertido. Quien sabe lo que podría hacerle a SU Lucy. Por otra parte, también se sentía enojado consigo mismo, si no le hubiese dicho aquello a Lucy, tal vez ella hubiera preferido entrenar con él, ya que eran muy cercanos. Se sentía fatal. Si Lucy y Sting lo descubrieran, se disculparía con ella, ya que no quería que se alejara de él, o peor, que se enamorara de Sting y se uniese a Sabertooth dejando Fairy Tail.

Mientras tanto, Lucy sonreía, aunque era una sonrisa falsa. En realidad, estaba pensando en un mago pelirosa y otro rubio, tan parecidos. Natsu era inmaduro, le gusta pelear, pero para él, lo más importante son sus amigos. El es capaz de sacrificar todo con tal de salvar a un compañero, aunque no lo demuestre, tiene un gran corazón. Su determinación en su mirada, su gran fuerza de voluntad y su sonrisa fueron los que hicieron que cayera totalmente enamorada de él. El problema, era que para ella, su amor por el Dragon Slayer de fuego no era correspondido. Según ella, el solo tenía ojos para Lissana, su amiga de la infancia. No la odiaba, pero le dolía en el alma cuando los veía demasiado cerca. Sting, por otra parte, parece frio y serio, pero si empiezas a conocerle, te das cuenta que en realidad le gusta jugar, pelear es muy inmaduro, es como un niño. Es muy parecido a Natsu, su modelo a seguir. Lucy no sabía si alguien había robado el corazón de aquel rubio que empezaba a despertar sentimientos en la rubia.

Sting amaba a Lucy, pero ella no lo sabía aun. El tenía pensado conquistar su corazón, y cuando estuviese seguro que Lucy sentía lo mismo que el, declararse. Lucharía por su rubia, ya que el conocía los sentimientos de ella hacia él, y notaba el dolor que había en la mirada de la maga celestial, aunque ella intentara ocultarlo con una sonrisa.

Rogue solo quería que Sting fuese feliz con Lucy. Le caía bien, sobretodo porque cuando Sting estaba con ella, era feliz.

\- ¿Cuando llegaremos? - pregunto Lucy cansada

\- Pronto, ¿acaso estas cansada ya? - dijo Sting divertido

\- Si, ¿podemos descansar un poco, por favor?

\- Vale, pero si te cansas tan rápido, no sé cómo vamos a entrenar - respondió el Dragon Slayer de la luz

Se sentaron bajo un gran árbol y sacaron comida que habían traído de la ciudad. Empezaron a comer. Natsu, al ver esto, empezó a tener hambre también, no había comido desde antes de tomar el tren, y su estomago pedía ser llenado. Lucy estaba comiendo mucho y Sting se dio cuenta de ello.

\- Cuanto comes, rubia, ¿Estas embarazada o tienes la regla?- pregunto sonriendo el rubio

Lucy escupió lo que estaba comiendo cuando escucho el comentario de Sting. No estaba embarazada, pero si tenía la regla.

\- Hahahaha, ¡tendrías que haber visto tu cara! - reía el rubio

-Ejem - dijo Rogue ¿cómo podía decir eso mientras comían?

\- No creo que este embarazada, eso significa que... ¡tienes la regla! - exclamo Lector riendo

\- Fro piensa lo mismo

Natsu estaba rojo como el cabello de Erza. Sting no tenía derecho a preguntarle ese tipo de cosas ¡Solo él lo podía hacer!"_Maldito Sting, cuando te atrape, te torturare, te romperé los brazos y las piernas, te abriré la cabeza esa que tienes, te hare arrodillar ante mi..." _Los pensamientos de Natsu fueron interrumpidos por Rogue que se levantaba junto a los exceeds para ir a tomar agua a un rio que estaba cerca. Natsu temió lo peor: ¡Sting y Lucy estarían solos! Maldito Rogue...

Cuando Rogue se fue, el ambiente se volvió incomodo, hacia bastante que no estaban los dos solos. Sting acerco su mano a la de la rubia y acaricio suavemente esa suave piel sin que ella se opusiera. Ambos estaban sonrojados.

Natsu estaba furioso por esa acción, y más porque Lucy no lo rechazo, al contrario, entrelazo sus dedos con los de Sting.

\- Rubia

\- ¿Si? - respondió Lucy con la cara totalmente roja

\- En realidad, después del entrenamiento, hay una fiesta en el gremio que se celebra cada año. En esa fiesta los mejores magos están acompañados de una pareja de baile y... quisiera preguntarte... ¿Quieres ser mi pareja de baile durante la fiesta?

Lucy no lo podía creer, ¡Sting le estaba pidiendo ser su pareja de baile!

\- ¡Claro que sí! - dijo feliz

Sting sonreía muy feliz, Lucy también y Natsu tenía los ojos cubiertos por su pelo. Su rubia iría a una fiesta con Sting, además aceptó sin dudar.

Sting no aguanto más al ver la sonrisa de Lucy y se acerco lentamente a su cara, mirando sus labios. Los corazones de ambos latían con fuerza. Lucy cerro sus ojos y espero que Sting la besara._"Creo que estoy enamorada de Sting, pero, ¿lo estará el también? o solo está jugando conmigo, tengo muchas dudas". _Los labios de ambos se encontraron en un dulce pero apasionado beso. Sting tomo la cara de Lucy entre sus manos para acercarla. Lucy puso sus manos detrás del cuello de él para profundizar el beso. Sting lamio el labio inferior de su rubia para pedir permiso. Lucy abrió un poco su boca dejando entrar la lengua del rubio. Sus lenguas bailaban en círculos. Sting empezó a lamer el cuello de su rubia, aspirando su olor a fresas y vainilla que tanto le gustaba. Lucy estaba disfrutando mucho aquel contacto.

Natsu, al ver tal escena, no pudo aguantar más. Miró a la pareja y se transformó en modo dragón de fuego y relámpago. Fuego y relámpagos salían de su cuerpo. Sting noto un gran podes mágico y se separo de Lucy. Miró hacia donde venia ese poder mágico tan fuerte y se sorprendió al ver a Natsu. Lucy vio lo mismo y se horrorizo al ver a Natsu tan furioso, pero también se sorprendió al verlo ahí.

\- Maldito, te mataré, ¡Nadie toca lo que es mío!

\- Na..Natsu... por favor... cálmate- decía Lucy a punto de llorar

\- ¿Quieres pelear por Lucy? Bien, pero te advierto, ¡No perderé!

_Continuará..._

**¡Tachaaan! En el próximo capitulo, veréis la pelea entre Natsu y Sting por el amor de Lucy. Por cierto, en los reviews algunos quieren que Lucy se quede con Natsu pero otros que se queden con Sting. Lo siento pero este fic sera StiCy con un poco de NaLu. Pronto hare otro fic con NaLu, pero de momento est es StiCy.  
**

**¿Reviews que me animan?, ¿Tomatazos?, ¿Amenazas de muerte?**

**Hasta pronto.**


	8. Confesiones

**¡Hellooooowww! Aquí estoy con mucha inspiración gracias a los reviews que recibí ayer. Me dieron ánimos para seguir. Aunque algunos hayan dejado de leer porque el fic es StiLu y no NaLu, no me molesta, es vuestra decisión y la respeto. Por cierto, SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER ya se que Jiemma está muerto y Minerva es un demonio, pero haré como que acaban de ganar los Grandes Juegos Mágicos con Jiemma vivo, así que Sting no es el maestro de Saber FIN DEL SPOILER. Sin más, os dejo con el cap.**

**Confesiones.**

Natsu y Sting se miraban con furia, estaban dispuestos a pelear por la rubia que hacia latir sus corazones. Lucy, por su parte, luchaba para que no le salieran lágrimas, se sentía culpable. La persona que mas amaba y su mejor amigo que había amado hasta antes de conocer a Sting se pelearían por ella. Se levanto, dispuesta a pararlos, cuando un Rugido del Dragón de Fuego Eléctrico pasó cerca de su cara. Se sorprendió y miró al causante de tal ataque.

\- ¿¡Pero qué haces maldito cerebro de lava!?

\- Natsu... ¿Por qué? - decía con tristeza

\- ¿Por qué? Dices...pues porque dejas que este maldito imbécil te toque sin rechazarlo, ¿acaso eres una perra? - dijo Natsu furioso

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - dijo la maga estelar con una aura que empezaba a rodearla, su humor cambió rápidamente cuando oyó a Natsu decir eso. Cuando se enojaba, se parecía a Erza - ¡Repítelo si te atreves!- grito a todo pulmón

\- Pues que estoy seguro que haces lo mismo con Loke, o con Hibiki de Blue Pegasus, y ahora con Sting

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Estás sacando conclusiones erróneas, Hibiki y Loke son unos mujeriegos que coquetean con cualquier chica bonita que se les cruce por el camino.

\- Entonces porque coquetean contigo si no eres para nada bonita - dijo el Dragon Slayer de fuego en voz baja sin que ella lo oyera , en realidad no pensaba eso de la rubia, pero lo dijo sin pensar

\- Ya que hablamos del tema, yo también tengo cosas que decir de ti - cogió aire para después gritar - ¡Tu también dejas que Erza te ponga la cabeza en sus pechos durante los viajes en tren para dormir, también dejas que Lissana te coja la mano sin hacer nada, incluso te abraza, y tu correspondes sus abrazos, así que no tienes derecho a decir nada ya que tu eres igual, además que te importa lo que haga con Sting o no, al fin y al cabo, tu no me amas, y yo ya no te amo como antes! - y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso

-¡Mentira! Tú aun me amas, no puede ser que ya no me quieras en tan poco tiempo -exclamo con dolor en la mirada el mago de fuego.

Sting, que hasta ahora había dejado que la rubia se desahogara gritando, intervino cuando oyó lo que dijo Natsu.

\- Lo siento, Natsu-san, pero parece que no te diste cuenta, que con el tiempo, se puede olvidar a una persona, y más si la persona en cuestión nos causa dolor, tal como tú hiciste con Lucy cuando pasabas tanto tiempo con Lissana. Como dicen, no se sabe el valor de algo hasta que lo pierdes, tú no supiste valorar a Lucy, y la has perdido, ahora no te quejes, y vete de una vez

Natsu estaba sorprendido, no iba a dejar a Lucy en manos de Sting, y rápidamente un aura empezó a rodearlo.

\- ¡ No te irás Lucy, no con este maldito!- exclamo fuera de sí. Sus instintos de dragón lo dominaron, y tuvo la necesidad de proteger a su hembra.

Sting se dio cuenta de ello, se dispuso a atacarlo, pero no conto con la velocidad de su oponente ahora furioso. Natsu le propino un golpe en toda la cara, lo que lo hizo retroceder. Sting contraataco con un Rugido del Dragón Blanco que le hizo un pequeño rasguño a su oponente.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Que patético, ¿así es como piensas proteger a Lucy? - dijo con determinación el mago peli rosa

\- Aún no has visto nada, Natsu-san... ¡Impulso Blanco! -un aura blanca rodeo el cuerpo de Sting, pero antes de que pudiera atacar, le dio una patada que lo hizo volar unos metros aterrizando cerca de la maga estelar.

_Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos..._  
_Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,_  
_Hazte conocer a mí _  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas..._  
_Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola _  
_O ochenta y ocho signos... _  
_Brillen!_  
_URANO METRIA!_

Natsu esquivo el ataque de Lucy, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella lo atacaba. Sting sonrió victorioso, Lucy era capaz de atacar a Natsu para protegerlo, no era una llorona después de todo.

\- ¡¿Por qué me atacas Lucy?!... ¡Maldita sea! - exclamó el peli rosa confundido

\- Por que estabas a punto de matar a mi novio

\- Tu... ¿Novio? - pregunto Natsu. Sting sonreía: _"Así que también le gusto, eh"_.

\- Si, mi NOVIO - respondió Lucy recalcando la palabra "Novio" - Sting, lo siento por no darme cuenta antes, la razón por la que mi corazón late tan rápido y me pongo nerviosa cuando estas cerca es...por que...te quiero, mi dragón - declaro Lucy con las mejillas rojas

\- También te quiero, rubia, eres mía y de nadie más - dijo feliz el rubio

Natsu se sentía excluido, hacían como si no estuviera, fue en ese momento que comprendió que había perdido a Lucy. Decidió volver al gremio con los demás. Cuando se volteo, oyo la voz de Lucy:

\- Natsu, lo siento, pero quiero a Sting como hombre, a ti te considero mi mejor amigo, por favor, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad – dijo la rubia un poco preocupada por su amigo

\- Está bien, Lucy, seamos amigos, pero no te arrepientas después – dijo con dolor en su voz el mago, quería llorar, pero no lo haría en frente de Lucy y Sting.

\- No te preocupes, estoy segura que no me arrepentiré

Natsu se alejó dejando a la pareja sola. Lucy se acercó a su ahora novio para asegurarse de que no tenía heridas graves, suspiro aliviada al ver que solo tenía rasguños. Sting la miraba a los ojos, mas bien, se perdía en ellos.

\- Lucy…

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Por qué parecías preocupada antes de que Natsu-san nos interrumpiera? – preguntó preocupado el rubio

\- Porque me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti, y tenía miedo que me hubieses besado solo para satisfacerte. Pensaba que solo jugabas conmigo, que no ibas en serio, pero cuando vi que estabas dispuesto a pelear con todas tus fuerzas solo para protegerme, me di cuenta de que tu amor es verdadero – dijo con una verdadera sonrisa la maga estelar

-Tonta, se que parezco un mujeriego, pero, ¿de verdad crees que entrenaría a una rubia tonta, fea, torpe, débil, sin sentir algo especial por ella? – Lucy se sintió ofendida por la imagen que tenia Sting de ella – Es broma, no eres tonta, eres la chica más inteligente que he conocido en mi vida, tampoco eres fea, eres lo más bonito que jamás haya visto, eres torpe, eso sí, pero es parte de tu encanto, además, cuando tropiezas y te caes, gritas un "Kya" muy adorable. Y lo mejor de todo, pareces débil por fuera, pero en realidad, eres dulce y muy fuerte, soportaste el dolor de perder a tu madre sin perder la sonrisa, soportaste el trato que te daba tu padre, soportaste ver la persona que amabas con otra, y finalmente, me soportaste a mí, algo que ni mi gato que me acompaña desde hace años puede hacer. Me quieres tanto, que estas dispuesta a luchar con tu mejor amigo y antiguo amor solo para protegerme, jamás alguien había hecho algo así por mí.

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos chocolate de la rubia por la emoción al escuchar a Sting decir eso, no aguanto más y se le tiro encima, sin importarle que Rogue y los exceeds acabaran de llegar y vieran la escena sorprendidos. "_Así que por fin sois felices, eh"._

\- Se gusssssstan –dijo el exceed rojo enrollando la lengua como Happy

\- Fro piensa lo mismo

\- ¿Que nos hemos perdido, y por qué estas herido Sting? – preguntó Rogue preocupado al ver las heridas de Sting

-Estas heridas son la prueba de que protegí lo más importante para mí – dijo orgulloso el rubio

\- Tonto, tengo que curarte, no me vas a dejar sin novio tan pronto, ¿o sí? –regaño preocupada la rubia

\- No es para tanto – dijo para después tomarla por la cintura y besarla, sin importarle que los vieran.

Lucy no se opuso y se separaron por falta de aire, con las mejillas rojas y unas sonrisas difíciles de borrar.

_Continuará…_

**Gracias por aquí llega el cap, no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic, pero no será demasiado largo, aunque de todos modos pronto hare une one-shot NaLu o GaLe( me encanta esta pareja). **

**¡Hasta prontoooooooooo!**


	9. Cosas de novios

**Buenaaaas, ¿que tal? Aquí está la conti de "Un encuentro puede cambiarlo todo". **

**ADVERTENCIA**** EN ESTE EPISODIO HABRA LEMON, SI NO ESTAS PREPARADA, NO LO LEAS, YO YA HE AVISADO.**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**Cosas de novios.**

Después de la pelea con Natsu y la confesión de Sting, Lucy se sentía muy cansada, así que decidieron empezar el entrenamiento al día siguiente, fueron demasiadas emociones en un solo día. Dormirían en una posada justo al lado del bosque. En un principio, se había decidido que Sting y Rogue dormirían en una habitación y Lucy dormiría en otra con los exceeds, pero Sting se quejo.

\- No es justo que Lector y Frosch duerman con mi rubia, ¿acaso no tengo derecho a dormir con mi novia?

Lucy enrojeció como el cabello de Erza. ¿Cómo era posible que dijera algo así en frente de otros con tanta calma? Estaba condenada, se había enamorado de un pervertido.

\- Sting-kun necesita hacer suya a Lucy, todo príncipe necesita su princesa ¿no? – dijo el exceed rojo, lo que hizo enrojecer más a Lucy.

-¡Así se habla, Lector! Bien, entonces Rogue dormirá con Lector y Frosch en una habitación y yo dormiré con mi novia en la otra – decidió el Dragon Slayer de la Luz.

\- Como quieras, pero no hagáis mucho ruido, no quiero oír ningún grito – dijo Rogue sin expresión, como siempre.

Lucy estaba sin habla, lo habían decidido sin dejarla dar su opinión. Aunque también pensaba que no estaría tan mal. Al fin y al cabo Sting y ella eran novios, y tarde o temprano lo harían ¿no? Entro en la habitación que compartiría con Sting.

\- ¿Pero qué... - las paredes eran blancas con estampados de corazones, el resto de la habitación era completamente blanca: la cama, las sabanas, la alfombra, las dos pequeñas mesitas de noche, la lámpara…Todo.

Entro en el baño que se encontraba en frente de la cama con su mochila, tenía que prepararse para la noche. Tomo un largo baño y abrió su mochila para coger ropa provocativa y vestirse, el problema era que no había traído ropa sexy, o eso pensó hasta que vio un sostén negro con encaje muy sexy con unas bragas a juego, junto con un camisón de seda rojo casi transparente. _"Maldito gato" _pensó. Se lo puso, se dejó el pelo suelto, se puso un poco de perfume y salió de la habitación. Se sorprendió al ver unos pétalos rojos en el suelo que la guiaban hasta la cama, igualmente llena de pétalos. Había velas que iluminaba la habitación, era tan…romántico, parecía una película. Sting la esperaba sentado encima de la cama con una camisa blanca abierta dejando ver parte de aquel trabajado cuerpo, y un pantalón negro, descalzo. Era una imagen verdaderamente…sexy.

\- Veo que te has preparado para mi ¿Te gusta? – pregunto con una voz muy varonil y seductora

\- Sting… - Lucy se acerco a Sting y lo beso. Sting correspondió el beso. Se separaron por falta de aire.

\- Supongo que eso es un sí – dijo el mago con la respiración entre cortada.

Se volvieron a besar, pero más apasionadamente, el mago rodeó la cintura de la maga, y ella rodeo el cuello de él, estaban apoyados en el marco de la cama, con Lucy debajo de Sting. Sting lamía los labios de Lucy y esta mordía los de Sting. Al cabo de un rato, Lucy abrió la boca y Sting aprovecho eso para introducir su lengua y empezar un baile donde las lenguas de ambos danzaban y se enrollaban. Sentían el calor en la boca del otro. El Dragon Slayer pego el cuerpo de su novia a él, como si fuera a escapar, Lucy, por su parte, acariciaba los cabellos rubios de él, lo que hizo que un leve gemido saliera de su boca. Después de un rato, se separaron con la respiración entrecortada. Sting empezó a lamer el blanquecino cuello de su amada haciendo que Lucy arqueara la espalda de placer, incitándolo a continuar con su labor. Dibujaba círculos con su lengua y mordía suavemente con sus colmillos de dragón. Lucy no quería quedarse atrás, así que lo empujo suavemente, lo abrazo y lamió sensualmente su oreja. Sting gimió de placer, ese era su punto débil, lo que hizo que Lucy sonriera orgullosa. Sting quería retomar el control, así que atrapó las muñecas de Lucy para inmovilizarla. Lucy se sorprendió por su acción, pero no se opuso, le gustaba ese lado salvaje. Sting deslizo el camisón de Lucy con sus colmillos, dejó libres sus muñecas para deslizarlo más hasta su cintura con ayuda de Lucy. Tocó sus pechos por encima de aquel sostén tan provocativo, con un color que contrastaba con su blanquecina piel. La rubia gimió y se tapo la boca avergonzada.

\- Déjame oírte, me gusta tu voz – dijo Sting con una voz seductora.

El rubio intentaba quitarle la ropa interior con dificultad, su novia lo ayudo, dejando sus pechos al aire. Sting disfrutaba de la vista. Lucy giró la cabeza sonrojada para no verlo a los ojos. Sting la tomo de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos, para luego besarla otra vez. Cuando se separaron, el rubio masajeo los pechos de Lucy, para luego empezar a lamerlos, a succionarlos, a mordisquearlos levemente.

\- Aah…ah…Sting...- gimió la maga de espíritus estelares.

Sting seguía con su labor, mientras lamia uno, masajeaba el otro y luego cambiaba los turnos. Cuando acabo con sus pechos, empezó a besar suavemente su estomago, bajando lentamente, hasta llegar a sus bragas.

\- Espera…un…momento – Sting temió que Lucy se hubiese arrepentido - No tienes…que jugar…tú…solo – después de decir eso empujó a Sting quedando ella encima de él, aunque cuando lo hizo, se sentó encima de él haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran, sacando un gemido de parte de los dos. Besó a Sting introduciendo su lengua en su boca, explorando aquella cavidad tan caliente, jugaron con sus lenguas, después lamió su oreja haciendo gemir a Sting. Bajó hasta su cuello dejando un camino de saliva y continuó lamiendo bajando lentamente y quitándole la camisa. Pasó sus manos por sus fuertes brazos, sus pectorales, sus abdominales, eran duros y trabajados, pero suaves. Llegó hasta sus pantalones y se los saco, dejándolo en bóxers. Notó que su miembro estaba erecto, era bastante grande y estaba bien duro.

\- Aah…Lu…cy…ah….aaaaah – decía gimiendo el Dragon Slayer cuando Lucy tocaba suavemente aquella parte por encima de la tela.

Lucy le saco los bóxers y empezó a acariciar su miembro, excitándolo a él y excitándose a ella misma al ver eso. Sting empujó a Lucy para quedar sobre ella. Le bajo las bragas y observo su intimidad, empezó a tocar aquella parte tan sensible del cuerpo femenino, excitándola.

-Ah…ah….¡Ah! – gimió Lucy.

Lamio la intimidad de Lucy haciéndola gemir cada vez más. Cuando acabo, introdujo un dedo en el interior de Lucy. Espero a que se acostumbrara y movió su dedo en círculos, introdujo un segundo dedo e hizo lo mismo. Se posiciono para entrar en ella. Miro a Lucy a los ojos, para pedirle permiso, esta asintió, Sting beso a Lucy mientras entraba lentamente dentro de ella. Toco una especie de barrera que era la prueba de que era el primero que la tocaba y la embistió con un poco mas de fuerza. A Lucy se le escapo una pequeña lagrima que Sting lamió justo después. Se quedo inmóvil esperando a que ella se acostumbrara.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto preocupado Sting

\- Si…no te preocupes – respondió la rubia

La rubia movio sus caderas para incitarlo a continuar. Sting empezó entrando y saliendo de ella lentamente, subiendo el ritmo cada vez más. Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, los gemidos también.

\- ¡Ah!... ¡Ah!...Si…Oh si… más fuerte… ¡Más fuerte Sting!-gemía Lucy muy fuerte por el placer.

\- Lucy… ¡Lucy!...Ah… ¡Aaah! – gemía a su vez Sting muy excitado.

Llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, Sting salió de ella cansado por el acto, mientras se cubría con las sabanas para dormir junto con Lucy, que se había vuelto completamente suya.

\- Eres buena en esto, eh, rubia – decía el rubio cansado

\- No me llames rubia, Sting. Eso estuvo genial ¿no? –decía Lucy a punto de caer dormida

\- Si, créeme, lo haremos casi todas las noches

-No creo que pueda soportarlo

-Rubia

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te quiero

\- Yo también, idiota.

Y así se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, después de demostrarse su amor.


	10. Noticia inesperada

**Buenaaaas, ¿qué tal? Aquí está la conti de "Un encuentro puede cambiarlo todo". **

**Gracias a todos los que leen el fic, cuando veo a alguien que sigue la historia, que la marca como favorita o que pone un review, ME HACE MUUUUUUY FELIZ, ME ALEGRA EL DIA ENTERO, y me da mas motivación para continuar.**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**Noticia inesperada.**

Un par de ojos azules oscuros se abrían cuando los alcanzo un rayo de sol. Era Sting Eucliffe, un Dragon Slayer de la Luz que formaba parte del gremio de Sabertooth, el numero dos del reino de Fiore después de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. El primer puesto lo ocupaba un gremio llamado Fairy Tail, en el cual habían muchos magos fuertes: Natsu Dragneel conocido como Salamander, Erza Scarlet conocida como Titania, Gajeel Redfox conocido como Kurogane, Mirajane Strauss conocida como La Demonio, y su novia, que físicamente no era tan fuerte, pero poseía una gran fuerza de voluntad y emocional. Era maga estelar, pero la entrenaría para que se volviese una de las más fuertes, así podría protegerse si él no estaba.

Lucy seguía dormida con una sonrisa en los labios, habían pasado una gran noche. Hoy tendrían que empezar a entrenar, y ya sabía lo que haría. Para despertarla, se acerco a sus labios y la beso tiernamente. Lucy abrió sus ojos poco a poco al sentir los labios de Sting sobre los suyos y correspondió al beso.

\- Buenos días, mi rubia - saludo Sting cuando se separaron

\- Buenos días, mi dragón - respondió Lucy sonriendo igualmente

\- ¿Has dormido bien?- pregunto Sting de manera seductora

\- Claro, anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida - dijo feliz

Se levantaron y se vistieron. Lucy opto por un top de tirantes de color rosa y unos shorts ajustados de color negro junto a sus botas a juego con los shorts. Sting, por su parte, se vistió como siempre.

\- Bien, vamos a despertar al emo dormilón y a Lector y Frosch - dijo Sting animado

\- No hará falta, y no soy emo - dijo Rogue apareciendo delante de la puerta con los exceeds que se frotaban los ojos.

\- Es broma, hombre, sabes que somos amigos - dijo Sting pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Rogue

Rogue decidió dar una vuelta a la ciudad ya que de momento solo Sting entrenaría a Lucy. La pareja fue al bosque y llegaron a un campo rodeado de arboles, perfecto para entrenar.

\- Rubia, te tengo una sorpresa - dijo Sting escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda

\- ¿Qué es?-dijo Lucy emocionada

Sting le ofreció a Lucy una caja de color azul con detalles dorados. La abrió delante de ella, dejando ver una Lacrima de color azul celeste.

-¿De qué es esta Lacrima? - pregunto la maga

\- Es una Lacrima del Dragón de Agua - respondió Sting feliz

\- ¿Eh? - Lucy estaba confundida - quieres decir que yo...

\- Así es, Lucy, serás la Dragon Slayer del Agua - dijo Sting

\- ¡Eso es genial! - estaba feliz- pero... ¿y mis espíritus? - dijo algo triste

\- No te preocupes, con este entrenamiento, tendrás mucho más poder mágico, así que usaras dos tipos de magia - dijo el Dragon Slayer de la Luz tranquilizando a su novia

\- ¿Como lo obtuviste?

\- Weisslogia me lo dio antes de morir, me dijo que seguramente lo necesitaría algún día, y este día ha llegado

\- ¿Estás seguro de darme algo tan preciado a mi?

\- Tú me diste tu amor, incluso luchaste contra tu mejor amigo por mí, déjame devolverte el favor - dijo sonriendo Sting

\- Sting...

-¿Qué?

\- Te quiero, mi dragón

\- Y yo, mi rubia gritona y mandona

\- ¡Yo no soy así! - grito enfadada la maga

\- Tienes razón, eres dulce pero cuando te enfadas no hay quien te pare, te pareces a Titania - dijo riendo el mago

\- ¿Y cómo me pondrás la Lacrima?

\- Según lo que me dijo Weisslogia, tendría que ponerla delante de tu corazón y recitar un hechizo

\- De acuerdo, hazlo - dijo confiada

Sting puso la Lacrima de Dragón delante del pecho de la joven rubia, cerró los ojos y empezó a recitar el hechizo

\- Oh, Dragón del Agua, escucha las palabras de este hijo de Dragón, y concédele tus poderes a esta maga de corazón puro, para que pueda usarlos para las fuerzas del bien.

Mientras Sting decía esas palabras, la Lacrima empezó a brillar, cegando por un momento a la Heartfilia, cuando acabo el hechizo, un torbellino de agua rodeo a Lucy, apartando a Sting, que le sonreía a Lucy para tranquilizarla, ya que esta estaba muy alterada.

El agua se disipo y Lucy sintió el poder recorrer cada fibra de su ser, su pelo creció un poco mas, llegándole hasta la cintura, y se volvió mas brillante y bonito, le crecieron colmillos como los otros Dragon Slayers.

-¿Ya está? - pregunto algo confundida.

\- Si, dime, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Puedo sentir más olores que antes, y más intensos, puedo oír cosas que están a kilómetros de distancia, mis colmillos y mi pelo han crecido...¡Es genial! - cuando dijo eso dio un salto de varios metros, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

Quiso probar sus nuevos poderes y su agilidad, así que corrió muy rápido, saltó entre los árboles. Dio una vuelta entera al bosque y volvió a donde estaba Sting.

\- Vaya, creo que, con un poco de entrenamiento, serás la Dragon Slayer de segunda generación mas fuerte, incluso me superas a mí en agilidad - dijo el Dragon Slayer blanco orgulloso de su novia.

\- Menuda agilidad, con esto podré proteger a mis amigos, y, quien sabe, tal vez te pueda proteger a ti también, ¿no?- dijo feliz la Dragon Slayer de Agua - Bien, ahora probare otra cosa...

Lucy empezó a crear bolas de agua con sus manos y las lanzó hacia los arboles, haciendo agujeros como si fueran balas de cañón.

\- Vaya - dijo Sting sorprendido, Lucy acababa de tener aquel poder y ya podía atacar con él

-Bien, ahora, ¡Rugido del Dragón de Agua! - exclamo pero solo salió un pequeño chorro de agua de su boca.

Deberíamos empezar ya el entrenamiento, es normal que aun no controles bien este poder, con un poco de práctica lo dominaras perfectamente.

\- De acuerdo empecemos - dijo la Heartfilia entusiasmada

Y así empezó el entrenamiento de Lucy.

1 mes después...

Lucy estaba con la respiración entre cortada. Sting estaba igual que ella, estaban entrenando el cuerpo a cuerpo. Lucy ya podía abrir cuatro puertas al mismo tiempo ya que había aumentado su poder mágico considerablemente, lo que hizo que los ataques de sus espíritus tuvieran más poder, además, ya había dominado ataques básicos como el Rugido del Dragón de Agua, entre otros, pero aun tenía que crear sus propios ataques. También podía hacer ataques combinados con su poder de Dragon Slayer de Agua y el agua de Acuario.

\- Descansemos un rato, por favor - pidió Lucy

\- De acuerdo - respondió Sting, justo después, los dos estaban tendidos en el suelo, uno al lado del otro

Lucy se levanto y corrió hacia un árbol con prisa, para después vomitar. Sting la siguió preocupado, y le aparto el cabello de la cara.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - pregunto el rubio

\- Si

\- Vayamos al hotel, no deberías esforzarte en tu estado

\- Está bien

Cuando volvieron al hotel, Rogue y los exceeds preguntaron qué paso y Sting les conto lo que paso. Decidieron volver a Fairy Tail para que Polyushka examinara a Lucy.

Prepararon sus cosas y se fueron en tren.

En Fairy Tail...

\- Echo de menos a Lucy... -decía una pequeña maga peli azul

\- ¿Ya echas de menos a la coneja, enana? - preguntó un pelinegro

\- No me llames enana, Gajeel, es normal que la eche de menos, ya ha pasado un mes, y no nos hemos comunicado con ella, solo sabemos que esta con Sting

\- Gehe, creo que Salamander tendrá que luchar por la coneja, ¿no?

\- Supongo que sí, he oído que Natsu siguió a Lucy y que se peleo con ella, cuando volvió, parecía muy deprimido...

\- Yo creo que ya perdió a la coneja, si no, no hubiese vuelto sin ella

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto sobre el amor, Gajeel? - preguntó curiosa la peli azul

\- Em...No... Yo solo...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los Dragones Gemelos de Sabertooth junto a sus exceeds que venían cargando a Lucy.

\- ¡Lu-chan!, ¡¿Que ha pasado?! - pregunto alterada Levy

\- Estábamos de camino aquí para que Polyushka la examinara, pero se desmayo en mitad del camino - dijo Sting

\- Venid conmigo, os guiare hasta allí

Cuando Gajeel escucho a Levy decir eso, decidió acompañarla, no dejaría a su enana con ese emo marginado, podría hacerle algo...espera... ¡¿SU enana?! ¿Desde cuándo pensaba así? El amor que había en el aire no era bueno para él.

Llegaron hasta la cabaña de la curandera de Fairy Tail. Cuando esta abrió la puerta y vio a Lucy desmayada, los hizo pasar y le dijo a Sting que dejara a Lucy en la cama. Después los echo afuera.

\- ¿Por que venían hacia aquí, pasó algo antes de que se desmayara?

\- En realidad, estábamos entrenando pero Lucy no se sentía muy bien y empezó a vomitar, así que vinimos para que fuera examinada.

\- ¿Tanto te preocupa Lu-chan?

\- Claro, es mi novia -dijo orgulloso Sting

\- ¡¿Lu-chan y tu sois novios?! - exclamo sorprendida la pequeña maga

\- Si, hoy se cumple un mes

Polyushka salió de su cabaña.

\- ¿Tu eres el novio?

\- Si, ¿por qué?

\- Lucy está embarazada

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. _"Sting de Sabertooth dejo embarazada a Lu-chan _"pensó Levy._ "Mi rubia está esperando un hijo nuestro _"pensó Sting. _"Lucy-san está embarazada de Sting" _pensó Rogue. _"La coneja embarazaba del pelo de plátano" _pensó Gajeel.

* * *

** que os haya gustado el capitulo.**

**¿Reviews?,¿Tomatazos?,¿Amenazas de muerte?**


	11. Regalo

**¡HOLAAAAAAAA! Antes que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza de los capítulos en general pero espero que entiendan que los estudios me quitan mucho tiempo libre, además de que la inspiración no siempre viene cuando quiero, los capítulos no los tengo preparados, los escribo y cuando acabo de escribirlos los publico y que también tengo vida personal. Por cierto, a los que piensan que cancelare esta historia, no lo hare, incluso si tardo en actualizar tengo mis razones pero no dejare una historia a medias.**

**Sin más, os dejo con el cap.**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Hago esto solo por diversión.**

**Regalo.**

Cuando Lucy despertó vio a sus compañeros, a todos menos la persona más importante. Su novio rubio que la hacía enfadar siempre pero que siempre la apoyaba y la amaba tanto. El hombre al cual le entrego el tesoro más grande de una mujer, lo que siempre había conservado, su virginidad.

\- Lu-chan, ¿cómo te sientes? - pregunto la peli azul preocupada por su estado. Se sentó en la cama un poco confusa intentado recordar porque estaba ahí. Entonces los recuerdos le vinieron de golpe. Se sentía mal, tenia nauseas y ella y sus compañeros decidieron ir a ver a la curandera de Fairy Tail, pero de repente todo se volvió negro y cayo inconsciente.

\- ¿Donde está Sting? ¿Y por qué me desmaye? - pregunto preocupada ya que no sabía dónde estaba su novio

\- Antes que nada, tenemos que decirte algo - dijo Levy con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Bueno...Ehm... pues...en realidad... - decía tartamudeando la peli azul

\- Ves al grano, enana...- se impaciento el pelinegro -Coneja... ¡estas embarazada del pelo de plátano! Pero cuando él se entero salió corriendo... no sabemos a dónde ha ido- dijo Gajeel sin nada de delicadeza

\- ¿Eh?¿estoy...embarazada? - pregunto Lucy confundida acariciando su vientre. Sin creer que una vida humana se estaba creando dentro de ella, _"Pero si solo lo hicimos una vez"_ pensó, _" Ahora que lo pienso, estoy retrasada"_. Cuando su mente fue aclarada, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le dibujo en la cara. ¡Joder, que iba a tener un hijo de Sting!. Después de eso, recordó que según sus compañeros, Sting salió corriendo al saber la noticia, ¿Y si no quería el niño(o niña)?¿ Y si al saber la noticia se arrepintió y salió corriendo para que no le reclamara nada? ¿Y si no se sentía suficientemente responsable como para ser padre? Demasiadas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza sin respuesta. Se imagino lo peor hasta que el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Sting venía con la cara roja y sudada y la respiración agitada, prueba de que había estado corriendo.

\- Sting... - dijo Lucy sorprendida de que él estuviera allí aun sabiendo que estaba embarazada- ¿Quieres al niño?

\- Lucy... ¡¿Pero qué coño dices?! ¡Claro que lo quiero, es nuestro hijo y lo criaremos juntos! Y si a alguien le molesta que se vaya a la mierda - dijo Sting casi gritando ¿Porque pensaba que no quería a su hijo?

\- Sting...gracias - agradeció Lucy a punto de llorar

\- Toma- dijo Sting tendiéndole una caja en forma de corazón - Espero que te guste- dijo sonrojado desviando la mirada

Lucy abrió la caja y se encontró con un collar de oro con un corazón en el cual estaban grabadas las letras "S" y "L", las iniciales de Sting y Lucy. Se sonrojo y al tomarlo, Sting se lo quito de las manos y se lo puso en el cuello. Un gran "Aaawww" sonó en la habitación, cortesía de las chicas de Fairy Tail.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Os emocionáis solo por un collar? Yo podría hacer uno a mano y mucho más bonito, Gehe- dijo orgulloso el Dragon Slayer de metal al ver a Levy emocionada por eso.

\- Vuestros collares no serian nada ante una elegante estatua de hielo que yo podría hacer - dijo después Gray, al ver que eso acabaría en una discusión sobre quien haría el mejor regalo para las chicas que les gustaran, aunque no lo admitieran.

\- Gray-sama, haga una estatua de Juvia - dijo esta con corazones en los ojos.

\- ¿Gajeel? Según tú, Podrías hacer uno más bonito? Pues anda, ¡Inténtalo! - dijo una pequeña peliazul algo enojada, lo que no sabía era que cuando Gajeel dijo eso pensaba en ella sin darse cuenta.

\- Yo...ehm...pues...bueno...también...¡puedo hacer regalos bonitos para alguien! - exclamo nervioso y rojo como el cabello de Erza el ya no tan pequeño Romeo.

\- ¿En serio, Romeo-kun? - pregunto inocentemente la Dragon Slayer del Cielo

\- Ehm...Si quieres...bueno...tal vez...yo...podría hacerte uno, Wendy-san - dijo nervioso el hijo de Macao

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias! - dijo con una gran sonrisa Wendy, lo que hizo sonrojar a Romeo.

Laxus miraba silenciosamente a Mirajane que tenía estrellas en los ojos y estaba soñando despierta.

\- Sting...-dijo Lucy a punto de llorar- Gracias por todo, por estar conmigo, por no abandonarme, por amarme y apoyarme durante mis momentos difíciles, en serio, gracias -agradeció ella mirándolo a los ojos con amor y ternura.

\- Rubia...Gracias a ti, conocí el sentimiento de amar y ser amado, de tener alguien a quien pueda contarle todo, alguien que lo haría todo por mí, alguien que me quiere como hombre, y... alguien que está dispuesta a cargar con el peso de un hijo por mi- agradeció a su vez el rubio de Sabertooth.

\- Bueno, bueno, aquí hay mucho sentimentalismo, ahora que esta despierta y recuperada... ¡Fuera todos, humanos idiotas! - grito Polyushka echándolos a todos con una escoba.

\- Joder, maldita bruja, ¡no te olvides que mi rubia está embarazada! - exclamo enfadado el Dragon Slayer de la Luz.

\- Ya vale, Sting, según ella ya estoy recuperada, y además me siento perfectamente - dijo calmadamente su novia- Y cuida esa boca que el bebe lo escucha todo incluso dentro de mi vientre -dijo cambiando su humor rápidamente.

\- Vale, vale, que luego te enfadas y no hay quien te pare, por cierto, ahora entiendo porque has engordado

\- ¿Que...has…dicho? - pregunto histérica la Dragon Slayer del Agua- ¡Repítelo si te atreves, cabron! - exclamo empezando a perseguir al padre de su hijo

\- ¿Que decías de cuidar mi lengua? - decía el mago de Sabertooth corriendo para salvar su vida.

Mientras tanto, en otro sitio…

\- Adelante – decía un hombre al oír que alguien tocaba su puerta. Era un hombre de mediana edad con cabello negro oscuro, piel blanca y ojos verdes, muy claros, tenía una mirada seria y vestía con un traje de color marrón con camisa blanca y corbata negra.

\- Señor, la hemos encontrado, tenemos suerte, está embarazada – decía el sirviente que había tocado la puerta.

\- Dime todo lo que sabes de ella- decía severamente el hombre de traje marrón.

\- Sí, señor. Se llama Lucy Heartfilia, es hija del difunto Jude Heartfilia y su difunta esposa Layla. Es maga celestial en el gremio Fairy Tail, conocido por sus destrozos y sus magos fuertes. Actualmente, mantiene una relación con el Dragon Slayer de la Luz, Sting Eucliffe de Sabertooth. El la ha transformado en una Dragon Slayer del Agua y la dejo embarazada. Cuando nazca el niño, será nuestra oportunidad.

**Tachaaaan, ¿Qué os a parecido? Vuelvo a disculparme por la tardanza, pero espero que me entiendan. ¿Quién será el hombre de traje marrón? ¿Y porque busca a Lucy?¡Hasta prontoooo!**


End file.
